Nothing Is What It Seems
by Emerald Storm1
Summary: What if the very thing you took for granted was the only thing willing to betray you? What if certain facts you took for granted were in fact part of an eleborate deception? One thing, and one thing only is true, Nothing is what it seems
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nothing is What it Seems  
  
Rating: PG13 (May go up)  
  
Genre: Romance (H/Hr) Angst  
  
A/N: This fic takes everything you know about HP and its characters and turns it upside down. You have been warned! Please review, feedback is really helpful. Anyway, On with the story!  
  
Ann and John Granger. A perfectly respectable family, oblivious to what is really going on in the world around them. Or are they? Did you ever wonder how Voldemort was able to murder all those muggles? How he knew where and how to get around all those muggle safety devices such as alarms and never get caught? After all, he had no way of knowing, having disowned his muggle father and having refused to take Muggle Studies. The answer lies within the Granger family. You have been lead to believe they are muggles to the core, hated by all who claim to be pure bloods. Nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
"What is the truth?" I hear you ask. In actual fact, the truth is quite simple. In Hogwarts, the students are taught to protect themselves against the dark arts. Taught how to fight off curses, destroy unfriendly creatures etc. However, there is one dark art, the darkest of all, for which there is no defence. This art cannot be taught, for it is a talent which only the darkest of witches and wizards posses. The art of deception.  
  
Where do the Granger's come into all of this? For generations the Grangers have been assisting all the darkest sorcerers with their quest to purge the world of all mud bloods. You see, history has forgotten Grainne Granger, the most powerful, darkest witch to ever walk the earth. She managed to win the affection of Salazar Slytherin. Together, the two worked hand in hand. However, her role was overshadowed by that of Slytherin. Forgotten. The Grangers began to sink further into the shadows, until the time came when they were able to fashion themselves a new identity as muggles. By this, they were able to pass on vital information to their masters, thus continuing the work of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Then came Harry Potter. No one could have guessed that a baby could halt the actions of the heir of Slytherin. Suddenly the Grangers were given a new role to play. Alongside the Malfoy family, their closest friends and allies, they began to devise a plot that would one day bring Voldemort back to power. A plot that relied solely on the actions of their children - Hermione and Draco.  
  
**Time - Just after Harry the baby has been attacked**  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy alongside Ann and John Granger held a meeting in Malfoy Manor  
  
Lucius gave Ann a warm smile.  
  
"Your hour has come at last, my friend," Ann smiled. Lifting up her baby daughter from her cot she turned to face Lucius.  
  
"No, Hermione's hour has come. It has been far too long since a Granger entered Hogwarts."  
  
Narcissa rocked her own child in her arms.  
  
"Then she is lucky she has Draco to guide her," she commented.  
  
"But you do understand what she must do?" Lucius demanded. John Granger surveyed his friend.  
  
"My daughter will carry out her task to the letter. There is no need to fret Lucius. She shall enter--he grimaced as he said the next word-- Gryffindor and gain Potter's trust."  
  
"And we can only hope" Ann added "that he will reveal enough to her to let us bring back out Lord once and for all".  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
"Then let us drink to our children. A toast, to Hermione and Draco. Saviours of Slytherin!"  
  
Their glasses clinked and the night wore on. Only thing they could do now was to wait and see if their plan was to be successful. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter, and probably some after, has spoilers for OoTP, so if you haven't yet read the book you might want to turn back now. If you have read it, well what's stopping you! Read! Oh, and when you're done, it would be great if you could press that button at the bottom left hand corner and leave me a review???  
  
Ever since that night Hermione and Draco were never far apart from each other. They grew to be best friends. They also showed remarkable intelligence at an early age. As soon as they were able to understand, Lucius informed them of their mission in life. They eagerly agreed.  
  
Why eagerly? After all, most wizards rejoiced at the mere mention of the name Harry Potter. Not these two. They had been raised to believe that Harry, and all those on the "good" side during the war were traitors to the true cause. While most children learned the words "Car" and "House", Hermione and Draco were taught "Mudblood" and "Crucio". By the time they reached 11, they were able to perform magic even those who had reached their sixth year in Hogwarts would have difficulty performing.  
  
Their first year a Hogwarts went off without a hitch. Hermione, having convinced the sorting hat that she simply had to be placed in Gryffindor, fashioned herself a reputation as a know-it-all Mudblood who despised Slytherin and Draco Malfoy. Draco kept his part of the deal by behaving horribly towards her, thus making it easier for her to gain the trust of Harry and his best friend Ron.  
  
Second year was even better. She managed to win the trust of her peers by her role in helping solve the riddle (A/N: pardon the pun) that was the chamber of secrets. It had impressed Draco to no end that she had been willing to put herself in the path of the Basilisk.  
  
Third year was better again - no one but no one could have guessed that she would unearth the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew. Lucius especially rewarded Hermione for her actions.  
  
Fourth year gave her a world of opportunities. She managed to win the trust of those associated with Durmstrang, including the heart of Victor Krum. Draco teased her mercilessly for this until Hermione, in a fit of temper, hexed him rather badly.  
  
Then came fifth year. What a year that was. The Malfoy's were able to receive information on a secret society they had not known of; The Order of the Phoenix and for the first time could confirm what they already knew - that Snape was not to be trusted. However, it was not intended for the prophecy to be destroyed. This set Hermione a new task - to make Harry tell her just what the prophecy said. It was also a tough time for our duo. Lucius being sent to Azkaban was not part of the plan. They then decided that it would be this year - sixth year - in which they would complete their mission.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in Draco's bedroom getting the last of their Hogwarts things packed away.  
  
"You know, I almost wish we didn't have to go back." Hermione commented. Draco regarded his friend with sorry eyes.  
  
"Herm you know I don't mean those things I say to you, I really wish I didn't have to say anything at all."  
  
"Oh I know," she quickly replied. "It's just, I spend the majority of the summer with you, and I really enjoy myself, I mean I really enjoy myself, and then I go back there and-" Hermione stopped herself before tears fell. Her parents had always told her never to cry - it was a sign of weakness.  
  
Draco gathered his friend up in a hug and dropped a kiss on her hair.  
  
"Its ok Mione, its only for a short while. We'll do what we have to do and get out of that dump. Ok?" Lifting up her face he looked straight into her eyes, "And after that, it's me and you forever. No Potter, no Dumbledore, no nothing. Just Draco and Hermione. Deal?"  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile. "Deal. Now hurry up, we leave tomorrow you know, not next year!"  
  
Grabbing his pillow Draco whacked her over the head. Squealing, Hermione grabbed a cushion that was by her and hit him back. Soon, an all out pillow fight had started.  
  
Hermione stood at the entrance to the Hogwarts express. One more step and she was stuck in the prison yet again. She hated this part. It was like saying a final goodbye to everything she loved for another while. Suddenly she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Harry and Ron making their way towards her.  
  
"Hey Hermione! We missed you!" Ron smiled. Forcing herself Hermione began to enter the train. Turning back one last time she caught Draco's eye. He gave her a quick nod and then turned back to his own "friends". Sighing she got on. At least she would have her secret meetings with Draco to look forward to - the one person she considered a friend.  
  
The trio found a compartment. As soon as they sat down Ron leapt to look for the food cart. Hermione turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"How are you really?" she asked in a kind gentle voice. Harry smiled at her,  
  
"Really, Herm, I'm ok, I'll see Sirius someday, I know I will."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad your ok" she replied and reached out to squeeze his hand. Harry blushed at the gesture but squeezed back.  
  
'It's working!' Hermione thought gleefully.  
  
"Oh how cute. The Mudblood and the Hero hand in hand. Couldn't find yourself a real girl Potter?"  
  
Hermione glanced up and saw Draco. Hastily she let go of Harry's hand. She so badly wanted to grin at him but fought the urge.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy!" she spat. Draco turned so as he was facing his friend.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, after all we are on train. And to think, they call you the clever one. Stupid Filthy Mudblood!" He retorted. Although his words were dripping with venom his eyes were dancing. He threw her a quick wink, knowing all Harry could see was his back.  
  
Fighting the urge to laugh Hermione let her eyes fill up with tears. Harry leapt up.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy!" he yelled.  
  
"Believe me, Potter, I have no problem in leaving you to your little girlfriend. God knows I don't want her." Then he turned and stalked out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione let her tears fall. She knew a boy like Harry would not be able to resist the damsel in distress act. Sure enough he was by her side in an instant gathering her up in a hug.  
  
"Don't let him bother you, 'Mione. He's nothing but a prat."  
  
Burying her face into his robes Hermione smiled. The plan, it seemed, was working very nicely. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have had sooo much work to do lately! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Finally the train rolled into Hogsmeade station. Leaving their compartment, the trio made their way towards an empty carriage.  
  
"I can't believe you made head mgirl Hermione, usually only seventh years get to be those!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Mione, your own room and everything. Perks of seniority, eh?" Harry smiled. Hermione grinned back at him. Yes well I was as surprised as anyone! Though it would have been nice if I didn't have to share the limelight with Malfoy." She frowned. Draco too had been made Head Boy  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Though I bet anything daddy had a hand in that one. Come on, here's a free carriage." Jumping in the trio settled themselves. It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait for the feast to be over so as she could ask Dumbledore for the whereabouts of her room. Eventually she was able to make her way towards the headmaster.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," she began, but then stopped, as at the same time a male voice had said.  
  
"Headmaster."  
  
It was Draco. Fighting the urge to grin at each other the pair simply frowned.  
  
"Ah yes. I was wondering when the two of you would come to see me. I am guessing you wish to know the location of your rooms?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "Very well. Follow me."  
  
Dunbledore lead the pair up one of the many moving staircases and stopped when he reached one of the middle floors. There, he gestured to two portraits, one of an aristocratic women and the other of man, whose face was slightly blurred.  
  
"It is up to you to choose your own password," Dumbledore told the pair. "I trust the rooms will be to your liking. You may still use the common room of your respective houses." With that, Dumbledore walked away leaving the pair alone.  
  
"Well," Draco said. "This is interesting. Look like this year could be better than I first thought." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I know!! Right, we need to choose passwords. What are you going to use?" She asked Draco. Draco laughed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Now why would I tell a Gryffindor the password to my own private room?" he teased. Hermione replied by swatting him on the arm causing Draco to laugh even more.  
  
"Ok, ok. Mine is going to be Serpentsortia. What about you, I suggest you choose something Gryffindorish."  
  
Hermione frowned in concentration. "Mine shall be.. Phoenix Tear."  
  
Draco nodded. "I'll drop in before I go to bed. Later Herm."  
  
Hermione entered her room and couldn't help but be impressed. The room was about the size of an international Quiddich pitch, and was predominantly red velvet. In the centre stood a magnificent Queens seize four-poster bed, surrounded by a large comfy sofa. Hearing someone clear his or her throat she turned round. The Lady in the portrait by the fire was trying to get her attention.  
  
"My dear, there is a certain Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley attempting to gain entrance."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ummm, yeah, that's ok."  
  
Harry and Ron came charging into the room and automatically came to a dead halt.  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "You've really hit the big time with this!"  
  
"It is something else" Harry smiled at her. Hermione felt herself smiling back almost against her will.  
  
"Yeah it is nice" she agreed. "Anyway, shouldn't we all be getting ready for bed?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess you're tired Mione, we'll pop in tomorrow" Ron said as he left the room.  
  
"Night night Herm" Harry added as he gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving. A little stunned by this action, Hermione went and flopped down on her bed. Was it possible the plan was working a little too well?  
  
"Hermione?" A soft voice called.  
  
"I'm over here, Draco." she replied. Draco appeared befpre her and sat himself on the end of the bed.  
  
"Saw Potter and Weasley in here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Noticing her unenthusiastic response Draco frowned.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just," Hermione sighed and crawled between the sheets. "Oh I don't know, I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, sleep tight" Dropping a kiss on her forehead he left the room.  
  
Sighing, Hermione wrapped her beautiful scarlet sheets around her. She would worry about Harry in the morning. A/N: Thanks for your reviews, they are really appreciated.  
  
**Shattered-destiny1:** Thanks! Honestly don't know what I'd do without you as my wonderful beta reader!  
  
**s.s.harry:** Yep! Sweet is one word for it, glad you like the story  
  
**Leah6:** I've never seen a story like this either, think that's what inspired me to write it  
  
**willspirateprincess:** Thanks! Glad you like it! Harry/Hermione action will most definitely be happening soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat with Ron in Gryffindor common room the next morning. He was aware that Ron was talking but he didn't have the faintest clue of what it was he was talking about, or how long he had been talking for.  
  
"Harry!" Ron blurted out noticing his best friend's lack of interest.  
  
Harry jumped and gave his best friend a startled look.  
  
"What??" Harry muttered slightly defensively.  
  
"Have you heard one thing I've said at all?"  
  
"Umm." Harry stammered not wanting to make it look like he hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"No. You haven't. My God man, will get your head out of the gutter. And Hermione for just 5 minutes!?"  
  
Harry looked up in alarm.  
  
"Ron, mate, what do you-I mean-I don't even- "  
  
Ron laughed, cutting Harry off mid babble.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't born yesterday, I do see how you look at her these days."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"I'm really sorry, mate."  
  
Ron smiled. True, he at one time, did, have a massive crush on Hermione, but that had died out a long time ago.  
  
"What for? Go for it, mate. I wont be standing in your way. I have. other preoccupations these days," he said glancing at Parvati.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and flopped on the bed.  
  
"Very graceful, Hermione" a voice said. Leaping up she saw the head of Lucius on the fire.  
  
"Bloody hell, Lucius, you could have warned me!" she yelled accusingly. Lucius simply raised an eyebrow in return.  
  
"I trust everything is going according to plan?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you doubted my abilities then why ask me to do this, " she questioned through clenched teeth. Lucius laughed.  
  
"Right answer," he said and disappeared with a pop. Hermione groaned. Leave it to Lucius to be cryptic.  
  
Draco chose that exact moment to burst in.  
  
"From the look on your face you just had a visit from daddy dearest," he commented.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's so bloody annoying, you'd think I was some imbecile who couldn't do her job!"  
  
Draco leaned against the wall, smirking at her outburst.  
  
"Just so you know, I have absolute faith in your abilities in the art of seduction," he smirked. Hermione responded by throwing a book at him.  
  
"Smart ass," she grinned at him.  
  
"Sexy smart ass," he countered grinning  
  
She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a scratching sound at her entrance portrait.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice questioned. Harry's voice!  
  
"Hide!" Hermione hissed, pushing Draco into the bathroom.  
  
She quickly composed herself and opened the portrait. "Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry stepped into the room.  
  
"Is this a bad time? It's just, you look a little. flustered." Hermione gave a fake laugh.  
  
"No! Not at all, just a little stressed over work," she said, shakily running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll leave you to it then." Harry replied looking somewhat confused. Hermione gulped and nodded.  
  
"Bye, Harry," she whispered to the retreating figure.  
  
The bathroom door flung open causing Hermione to jump.  
  
"You like him," he said to her. Hermione didn't respond.  
  
"You like Harry friggin Potter!" he repeated, frustration creeping into his voice, along with a hint of anger.  
  
"Draco I." she stuttered.  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me this summer?!" he asked, frustrated and angry at her betrayl "Do you have any pride!?" he snarled.  
  
He grabbed her arm and ribbed off the fabric to reveal the dark mark on her arm, the mark the matched the one etched on his arm.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?!" he hissed.  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Draco let go of her arm.  
  
"I swear, Hermione, if you muck this up-" he stopped too angry to go on.  
  
"I wont," she cut in. "I swear that to you Draco, I wont."  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment.  
  
"That better be the truth, Hermione." With one last glare at her he strode out of the room.  
  
A/N: well, that's it. What did you all think? Let me know be nice and leave a review. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Draco left Hermione collapsed in tears. She lifted the piece of fabric he had torn from her robes and walked over to throw it in the fire. She looked at it as it quickly became splattered with tears.  
  
"I can't handle this," she whispered as she collapsed on the floor in tears. Why her? All she wanted was to do what she had been asked to and leave. Leave behind this world that she pretended to belong in and live somewhere were no one knew of the feuds, of the war, of Voldemort. To get out of this place with Draco by her side.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
There was no getting around it. Draco had a special place in her heart. She liked him as more than friend, loved him even. She closed her eyes and could almost feel a tingle run its way up her spine - the same tingle she got when he kissed her over the summer. He was something she couldn't live without. no matter how much she wanted to, or tried to.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled herself up into a ball. Draco had scared her tonight. She could almost feel the rage coming from him. It was as if he hated her. It was almost the same look he gave Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
She despised everything he stood for. She hated the way he played the tortured hero - claiming he wanted to be left alone, but at the same time basking in the attention and glory.  
  
"I wish he had been killed with his parents!!!!" she yelled as she hurled an ornament across the room. Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks as she heard it break. She was terrified. Terrified that she might be falling for what was her arch nemesis. He was so pure, so innocent, so, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was refreshing. Tempting.  
  
Hermione shook herself, as if she was trying to expel these thoughts.  
  
"I will do my duty," she said to herself. "I was born to serve the darkness. That is where I belong," she repeated over and over again as she got into bed. Closing her eyes she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Much later that night the portrait to Hermione's room opened and a figure crept in. Draco. He gazed upon her sleeping form and brushed a strand of hair from her face while whispering two words.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
With that, he left the room. Hermione touched the spot where he had touched her face.  
  
"I know you are Draco," she said with a smile.  
***  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning feeling worn out. She caught Draco's eye across the hall. He gave her a slight smile and she reciprocated. Relief flooded his face.  
  
She sat next to Harry but avoided his eye. Harry glanced up as she sat down debating whether or not to speak to her. Eventually he decided to try.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok? I mean, have I done something?"  
  
Hermione looked up, a little shocked by his bluntness.  
  
"I'm.. I'm fine Harry. You haven't done anything," she stammered, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Harry smiled.  
  
"Good. Just so you know, I'm, well you know, I'm here for you" he said. Getting up to leave he placed his hand on hers and gave it a slight squeeze. Hermione starred at her hand as Harry left the hall. It was still tingling.  
  
A/N Thank you so much for the reviews from the previous chapters, they really make writing the story worthwhile!  
  
Nyka: Glad you like the story! HG/HP will progress soon enough.. But I'm not promising that everything will end happily!!! Or maybe it will..  
  
Hermione: I don't know where I got this idea for Hermione. In every fic I read she's either really nice or really nasty, so I thought it would be fun to try combining the two.  
  
Nymphie Tonks: Thanks! Sorry there was a big gap there between updates, hopefully that won't happen again.  
  
Willspirateprincess: Sorry as well about the huge gap in time, Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Last but not least a massive thank you to my wonderful beta reader PadfootsAngel1. Go read some of her stories! They are Amazing!!! 


End file.
